This Love
by ThoseWindowsTheseEyes
Summary: "It was a forbidden love, but it was still love." One-shot; Tegan and Sara; Quincest. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Hey! :] Well, this is my first fanfic, so it's probably not good. And there may be some mistakes since English isn't my first language, but I did my best. Hope you like it.**

**Updated A/N: Even though no one reads quincest/quinlove stories here anymore, I did feel the need to rewrite this thing. It's still bad, but not as bad as it was (I hope). Sheesh...**

* * *

><p>"Tee, come here" I heard my lover's sweet voice calling me. I was in the kitchen, so I walked over to our bedroom and stood in the doorway, arms crossed over my chest and a light smirk playing on my lips. It was quite dark but I could see she was lying in bed, her hair messy. <em>Just the way I like it, <em>I thought to myself.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come cuddle with me…" She looked at me, puppy eyes and all - well, how could I _eve_r say no to that face. So I uncrossed my arms and headed to the bed, straddling her hips and leaning down to kiss her forehead lovingly. Sara closed her eyes, and I did the same. I always felt completely safe in her arms.

"Tee…?"

"Hmm?" I kept my eyes closed and my mouth pressed to her forehead, inhaling her sweet scent. _Strawberries..._

"You know I love you, right? More than you think, and more than I thought that was humanly possible..." Sara said, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me closer to her body. I pulled my head back to look at my lovely girlfriend, realizing her eyes were still closed. When she felt my eyes on her, hers opened slowly, revealing her beautiful, deep and lovely hazel eyes - so similar and yet so different from my own. Smiling, I leaned down so that our noses were touching and our lips mere inches away. I felt my eyes stinging, a lump forming in my throat. What Sara, my twin sister, my sweetheart, my everything, said was so ordinary and yet it touched me profoundly. I just smiled at her and let the tears run down my face.

"I know, baby... And I love you too. I love every single thing about you", my voice cracked and I couldn't take it anymore. I placed my head between her neck and shoulder, and cried. I was so fucking happy that I wondered how I got so lucky, what I did to deserve her.

"Tegan... Tee, don't cry." Sara lifted my face with both of her hands and wiped my tears with her thumb. I looked into her eyes again, getting lost in them. Suddenly Sara leaned forward and gave me a light kiss, so I kissed her back, trying to pour all my emotions in it while keeping it gentle. After a few minutes, we pulled back slowly, resting our foreheads together.

"I-I'm not crying because I'm sad, Sasa. It's because I love you so fucking much and- God... And you told me those things. I don't deserve you...", I sniffled.

Sara opened her mouth then closed it, twice. Then she frowned.

"Tegan Rain Quin, don't EVER say that again. You shouldn't even THINK about that!" She looked hurt and a little angry, then her features softened as she let out a light sigh, "Tegan... You deserve me and all the love that I have to give you. And _so_ much more. Geez, so much more…" She grabbed my face and kissed me again - this kiss was definitely different from the previous one, but still filled with love. Her kisses always made me go crazy with passion, love, desire and so many other feelings that I couldn't describe.

"Oh, Sara... I'm sorry..." I said through kisses. "I'm such an idiot..."

"You're such a dork... A corny dork." Sara then smiled sweetly, reaching to tuck a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Well, I can't help it!" I chuckled lightly and gave her a gummy smile. I got off of her, lying beside her instead. "But now... I want to cuddleeee!" I said with a childish grin.

"Lord," she said, rolling her eyes playfully "you're way too corny today, Tegan." She finished, turning her back to me so I could wrap arm around her middle. I searched for her hand and intertwined our fingers, closing my eyes for a brief moment before opening them again.

"I'm really sorry..." I was still feeling bad for what I'd said.

"It's okay, honey. But you have to promise me not think about that anymore, okay?" She turned to face me, looking deeply into my eyes - trying to tell me everything with that one look, trying to make me realize that she loved me and would never leave me. And then, I knew - I knew she looked at me that way because she loved me, and I knew I looked at her the same way because I loved her. We were made for each other. And I finally understood that.

"I promise, baby... I love you." I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss in the corner of her mouth, my heart swelling with love. She came closer to me and that way, we fell asleep together - our fingers intertwined between our bodies, her head on my neck, and her words filling my heart and mind. It was a forbidden love, but it was still love.

Like the song I wrote for her: I've got her and she's got me, and that's all we need.


End file.
